


blue petals

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/F, Illness, Sickness, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Azula wasn’t a stupid girl, no, she knows what this is. All too well.When the first bloody petals fall from her lips, she couldn’t find herself surprised. Not in the least bit.Ty Lee was, though.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	blue petals

It wasn’t concerning at first. A prickle in her chest after practicing bending. A new pain fluttering right by her rib cage after overworking herself. But now, it’s whenever she moves too fast, whenever it wants to hit, really. Now, she’s breathing heavy, rushed breaths and trying to ignore the agony blossoming anew in her throat. 

Everything had moved so fast, so unsteady. Azula knew a week ago she hadn’t been this bad. She’s in her bedroom, trying hard to regain her composure. But it’s just so _hard_ she tastes the blood rising in her throat, she feels the fluttering in her chest. She feels so delicate.

Azula wasn’t a stupid girl, no, she knows what this is. All too well.

When the first bloody petals fall from her lips, she couldn’t find herself surprised. Not in the least bit. 

Ty Lee was, though. 

“Azula?” Her words tremble, Azula can hear the fear in her tone. She didn’t know the other had been at her door. “What’s in your hand?” 

“It’s nothing.” A lie, something familiar coming out of her, for once. “It’s nothing, Ty Lee.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” A demand, one that makes Azula cringe. 

She can feel it again, the rummaging in her chest like an animal was moving around. She feels like she’s going to faint. 

She hears another mumble from Ty Lee, she can’t seem to focus on the words, though. She attempts to restrain herself, making the feeling worsen. Now she’s almost certain she’ll pass out. 

A warm hand on her shoulder, she realizes Ty Lee is guiding her to her bed. She closes her eyes for a moment, wishing for nothing but the sweet release of unconsciousness. 

“Show me your hand.” This, Azula understood clearly. 

She’ll figure out what it is sooner or later, Azula decides as she feels her fingers unwrap around the small petals coated in her own blood. 

Ty Lee lets a sound that resembles a sob, it makes Azula’s heart clench. “I’m ok, Ty Lee.” Frail words, more lies. 

She feels Ty Lee recoil in what Azula assumes to be horror, dismay, maybe. “Who?” 

Shouldn’t it be obvious? Azula almost wants to laugh at the stupid question. She didn’t want to reply. 

“Azula!” The urgency in Ty Lee’s tone made her stomach flip. “Who?” 

“You know who.” The reply is sharp, the harshest her words have sounded since the flowers had planted themselves in Azula’s chest. _You._ She desperately wants to confess, to scream it so hard all of the petals fall out of her. 

Silence follows after that, Azula knows she doomed. 

“We need to get you help.” Ty Lee finally finds her voice, Azula knows very much what help means. 

Some formula Water Tribe Healers made that will fix the disease, she had studied it long ago. With the flowers, all memories of the one who cause them leave. 

Ty Lee, forgotten completely from her mind. Cut from her life. She’d rather die, really. What was her life without her companion, without her Ty Lee?

“No.” The word is firm. “That’s not... that’s an option.” 

“So what? You want me to sit and watch you,” Ty Lee’s voice breaks, she looks down. She can’t seem to finish. 

“Our little secret.” Azula hums, very aware of the pain in chest rising around the corner again. 

She shifts, and suddenly, she realizes she can’t breathe. It hurts to stop almost as much as does to inhale. A sharp pain rockets through her chest as the small blue petals fall from her mouth. She hates how gently they fall, like they’re purposely taunting her. She catches a glimpse of her blood straining the delicate petals, it makes her feel dizzy. 

She’s realizes she’s falling, too, off the side of her bed. Ty Lee is there to catch her. Ty Lee is always there to catch her.

She’s so strong, so warm. Has Ty Lee always been this warm? 

Someone is screaming, calling for help. Azula can’t make out the words, not the voice, either. So much for a secret.

Ty Lee holds her tighter, and she tells herself she wouldn’t mind dying like this. 

In the arms of what _should_ be hers. 

She knew the thought of dying shouldn’t be comforting, but at the moment, it made her stomach fill with relief. 

At least now, she wouldn’t die without being aware of the only thing that matters to her, her other half. 

She realizes, a moment before she feels her consciousness slip, that Ty Lee is everything. _Her_ everything.

**Author's Note:**

> very stupid and shitty drabble. i’ll build a full fic off of this, probably (maybe not). in my mind whenever i think of this concept for these two, azula always ends up dead :(. ive tried writing this like five times too.


End file.
